TekkonKinkreet: Alternate Endings
by Dorchica
Summary: Two alternate endings I have thought of after reading the manga and watching the movie. One chapter for each ending. This does not relates with my main story, Konkreet Sky.
1. Nihilus Mortem

Nihilus Mortem

The two officers stood next to each other and watched as the two young boys finally got reunited after a night full of nightmares. Despite the weather being slightly cold and unfriendly, the boys' happy reunion seemed to seep some warmth into the unpleasant atmosphere.

Fujimura was slightly unsure of what to do. Sure, the boys were back together again, but what now? His unasked questions were soon answered when both of the boys now turned their attentions to the two officials. It was the older scarred boy, who began to talk,

"Thanks for everything." He tugged White behind him, ignoring the pain in his injured hand, "But my buddy and I have to go now." He grinned at White, "We've got a promise to keep."

Fujimura however was not agreeing with him and hesitantly took a step towards the boys, "But Black, what about your inju-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence as both of the boys waved and took off into the sky, leaping from roof to roof. In a couple of moments, both of the youngsters disappeared out of their view.

Sawada only let out a chuckle,

"Well, everything's back to normal, I guess."

Fujimura was not so calm about this. With a worried and exhausted sigh, he replied tiredly,

"No. Nothing is the same anymore."

The old officer was staring off into the distance. He never prayed in his life, but in that moment his thoughts were filled with small prayers of good fortune for the two young lives.

The wind crashing and ruffling their hair up as they leaped from roof to roof felt thrilling. The draft they created by slashing through invisible walls, springing from the concrete ground and reaching for the sky… Neither of them enjoyed parkouring this much, even though they used to do it every single day. But today was different – they were back together again and never to be separated ever again. Both of them had huge grins on their faces as they closed on to their former home.

Neither of them spoke but words were not necessary – they knew they headed home only to pack up and leave finally. They had enough money to escape now, and they are going to use it for their salvation.

Paradise awaited them, and they were eager to go.

"Why are we going after them? We never did tail them or anything." Sawada asked as to Fujimura's command they were sitting in the car and driving towards the home of the two orphans. The older officer kept looking out of the window as he spoke,

"Black is injured, tired and White is incapable of taking care of himself. Black can't take care of White in the state he is in, plus homeless street folk are disappearing. I don't want them to fall into the same tragic destiny."

The younger officer raised an eyebrow, "I must ask, why are you so soft on them? They are just stray cats, as you had put a few months ago."

The experienced officer was silent for a short time. For some reason, he felt like he should finally pour his sin out to someone, someone who is less human and would frigidly digest the sin he couldn't wash off from himself. He also felt the cold and sinister feeling in the air, which was heading towards the two young, innocent, but tainted souls. His answer came in a whisper, the chilling truth that was constricting his heart,

"It is my fault that they are orphans."

Still slightly wobbly from his injuries, Black landed next to White at their messy home. Without exchanging a word, they in a calm synchronized movement, began to pack the remaining belongings of theirs. White noticed the small photo attached to the rear mirror. With a smile, he took it and put it into his shirt pocket which was located just above his heart.

When Black was done, he looked at his younger sibling, who nodded in approval. They took off once again, this time heading for the magnet train that was heading out of the city.

The young officer's eyes widened but before he could say anything, his superior ordered him to take the next turn and head to the magnet train instead. He had a feeling the siblings won't waste a minute in escaping.

This was it! They both were now springing house to house, roof to roof and noticed the magnet train that was now starting towards the airport. With renewed strength, they now headed for the train. They reached the last roof and it was White who jumped first and landed gracefully on the running train. Black was only a moment behind him, but since his leg was not fully healed, it could not handle the amount of stress it received, so he crash-landed on the train, and began to roll from the vehicle much to White's horror who immediately leapt after him and caught him before he fell from the train's roof.

They were waiting at one of the crossroads for the lamp to turn green. It was then when they noticed the two figures leaping roof to roof and sped towards the magnet train. Fujimura yelled in frustration and urged the younger colleague of his to speed up before it is too late.

White was holding onto his older brother desperately as he was hanging from the moving train. It took all of his little muscle's strength to not let go of his only family. Black was still shocked from the fall, but the adrenaline pumping in his veins kept his muscles tense and he could still hold White's hand.

He felt the rhythm of the train, the sweat wetting their intertwined hands, the steady but fast beating of his heart, the smell of concrete and metal… All of his senses were now extra sharp as he literally was hanging onto his life.

He can't die now. He has a promise to keep.

He clenched his teeth and with unthinkable, unbearable pain, he began to pull himself up, but not with ease. As he ordered his muscles to work, the wounds on his body began to throb and his muscles began to shake and loosen up.

He then felt White pulling him up and this gave him plus advantage and began to put his weight onto White who kept pulling him back onto the roof. Within minutes, that felt hours, Black was finally up, and they were holding onto each other, both of them panting from the shock they got through.

This was their last test, they thought. They were finally free.

Both of them grinned and began to let out howls of happiness.

They were finally free.

Still imprisoned in the car, the two officers watched as the red magnet train zoomed past several lightposts with two figures on one of the train car's roof. They were still far away from the station but to reach their destination was now pointless. The elder of the two sighed bitterly and put his face into his hands.

He was consumed by guilt.

With one last flap of his arms, he finally broke to the surface, bursting out from the salty water and threw his head back in joy. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm sun's gentle touch on his slightly sunburned skin.

"HEY! I FINALLY FOUND YOU, BLACK!" yelled a very familiar high-pitched voice. Still with his eyes closed he grinned and dove back underwater, hearing White's distorted and disappointed yell.

With a grin, he began to swim towards the shore, when he noticed his brother has entered the water too. His grin widening, he flapped his arms and legs more rocketing towards White, followed by the small bubbles and distortion he made underwater. When he was close enough, he wrapped his hands around his thin ankle and pulled him hard towards him, making him squeal and swallow a handful of water in surprise. Black once again burst out of the water and he was soon joined by his little brother still chocking on the water he swallowed.

He only chuckled and waited till he could talk which happened soon,

"I'm gunna get you for that!"

"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow, knowing his little brother was weaker than he was, "Try me then."

Quickly taking up on his offer, he frontally – already failing, thought Black – attacked his sibling. He put his hands on his shoulders and tried to dunk him, but instead of dunking him, he lifted himself into the air, surprising even himself.

Black let out another roar of laughter, and embraced his brothers' knees and threw him over his shoulder, making White scream and land face-first into the water.

His brother quickly came back to the surface and jumped onto his back, giving him a headlock. After wrestling a while, they ended up on the wet seashore, resting peacefully, sometimes blanketed by the gentle touch of the ocean.

"Hey, Black!" White began as he watched his brother resting, a smile on his face, eyes closed.

"Hm?"

"Are we gunna be like dis forever?"

"Till the end of time. You have any regrets?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Do you?"

"Nah." He grinned and stretched his limbs.

They were finally home. Where the wind was welcoming and the ocean was protectively embracing them.

The city was cold as always. The wind spread it's invisible wings and leapt towards the premises of Treasure Town and zigzagged between the concrete colossuses, ruffling the citizen's hair in the process.

One particular citizen was Fujimura but he ignored the wind and continued his walk towards the station. This was his last day at the police, he resigned a few days ago when he lost sight of the two boys. Despite Sawada's bickering he didn't say anything about the statement ha said a few days ago the day they disappeared. He became silent and reserved. He walked towards the train station to take one last glance where he spotted the young ones last.

When he finally reached his destination, he looked up to the sky, in time to see a small flock of pigeons taking off to the sky, much like the kids did days ago. Just as he was to leave, his phone began to ring. With an annoyed sigh, he answered it. It was Sawada,

"Hey, chief, I know you wanted to be alone, but Boss is asking for you. He said there is one last small autopsy examination you have to visit."

Fujimura didn't even bother to answer. He cut the line and started walking to the morgue with a slow pace. The person was dead anyways, why the hurry?

In the distance, a crow let out a pitiful cry and took off.

Fujimura's footsteps echoed as he entered the morgue. An old woman was sitting at the reception desk, reading a book and she didn't even look up or greet the new-coming officer. The people here were no longer in a hurry. Everything was slow, dark, and lifeless here.

It's not like it bothered the old officer. He didn't even care anymore.

As he was closing on the two-winged doors he always did whenever a new murder happened, the doors were open from the other side by the familiar face of his so-called-colleague. He was not a direct partner of his, but a distant, as he was the person who examined the dead bodies and sent the results for the Station. His name was Takamori, and he and Fujimura went back for years.

Instead of the official stoic expression he always wore when a new body was discovered, his face was distant and cold when he addressed his partner,

"Fujimura. I've been expecting your come, but hoping it not." His scowl turned bitter, "Though… I don't know why you were sent this time."

The old officer shrugged, "I'm not really bothered by anything, really. This is my last day here."

Takamori had a sorrowful glint in his eye, "You won't like this." He stood aside and let the elderly officer enter the familiar corridor which let to the examination room.

"I didn't touch any of the… corpses." The doctor hesitated.

"Oh? So there are more?" asked Fujimura nonchalantly. The corridor they walked through was dark, but not sinister – it had the feeling of lifeless peace, which was accompanied by the footsteps which echoed in the atmosphere.

"Yeah. You'll see." His hands were on the doorknob as he looked at the retiring police officer, "The bodies were not moved. They are still in the same position as they found them…"

Fujimura knew about this. Several dead bodies were grown frigid after they were left to rot at the scene and it was hard to move the limbs after a certain amount of time. Seems like this was the case again.

The door opened, Fujimura entered the humble examination room and hastily looked at the examination desk. All he could see was two piles of clothes, and two blades pointing out from either end of the bodies. He blinked and his vision was clear – the pile of clothes were revealed to be two small children, clutching onto each other. Both of them wore a blue jacket, and one of them had a green frog hat on and-

The blood in his veins froze as he slowly realized whom is he looking at.

There, right at the autopsy examination desk lay the two orphans whom he desperately wanted to save from this tragic fate.

With shaking legs, he approached the two broken bodies. He didn't even feel the small tears which were gathered in his eyes.

Black was holding White protectively, with a small smile on his lips. His skin was now dead white, and trails of tears were still visible on his face. White, on the other hand was holding onto Black as if he was shielding him from an upcoming attack. They were both trying to protect each other however death has struck from behind them. Both of the swords protruded out of their hearts, which meant their death was instant, alas not painful.

"People say, they were thrown off from the roof of the train." The doctor said quietly, "And an old man found them not so far from the rail tracks. They… they were in this position when they landed on the ground."

Fujimura listened, but didn't really care as he noticed something that was in White's chest-pocket. With trembling hands, he gently took out what was now smeared in blood and slightly torn – it was the photo the boys cherished the most. Their first picture ever created when they were still toddlers and at the Zoo.

Tears were now flowing from his eyes as he one last time looked at them and then turned away to exit the morgue. It was clear that they were murdered; there was no need for his assistance now to the police. One thing he knew for sure.

Their death was meaningless.


	2. The Truth

Truth

The afternoon breeze gently swept it's wings over the big and ferocious town, swiftly sweeping into the small crevices of the concrete jungle. One of the stray winds caught the clothes of two young boys who were holding hands, finally getting reunited with each other after a night full of treacherous nightmares. They were standing in a big playground, accompanied by two police officers who seem to be waiting for the two to stop the warm greeting they shared.

To any bystanders, it was clear the two brothers were polar opposites – their appearance immediately gave it off. The older, scarred one who was unkempt and dirty, while the smaller, younger one clean and happy, innocent.

After a few moments, to the older one's surprise, the young one let go of his hand and took a step back and warmly spoke up to him, in an unusual tone,

"I'm glad you're back, Black." The older boy only blinked as his hand was still outstretched. It would be a humble expression to say he was confused but the boy didn't finish, "You've passed. You didn't give up." He now was standing between the two officers who were now smiling at the confused scarred boy. This was starting to infuriate him and he was never a boy to hide his thoughts.

"White. What the fuck?" he let out in a raspy voice, as his vocal cords were merely used to sound groans and slight whispers of insanity and occasionally letting out howls of pain. The smaller boy held both of the officers' hands, still smiling as if all of his wishes came true.

"It's alright, Black. You've fought to stay alive. You have no reason to stay here any longer."

Suddenly to these words, the world around the scarred boy began to shook and he felt like the ground beneath him was tilted upwards, so he began to slip backwards. With a yelp, he instinctively reached forwards and leapt towards the three figures who were now all smiling at him. But as he jumped, the atmosphere around him seemed to be endless, and failed to reach them.

"What the HELL is going on?!" he screamed, scared, frustrated and angry all at once. It seemed like the world that was around him started to distort and dissolve, the three familiar figures solidly standing and encouragingly smiling on. He desperately held onto a small edge, and the scene was now very familiar to when he was lastly confronted by the Minotaur. But instead of the frightening monster, it was White who was smiling down at him, putting a hand on his injured one.

"You can let go now, Black. You're free to go. You shouldn't be here any longer."

"Let go?!" he screamed, "I was fighting to get back to our old life! And what are you talking about not being here any longer? Help me up, goddamnit!"

White only smiled stood up, "But Black… you are getting back to your old life."

Black's eyes widened as the rock he was holding onto broke under his weight. Time seemed to slow down, as he felt himself being pulled towards the endless behind him. He couldn't bear to look anymore. He closed his eyes and hoped the gravity will crush his windpipes and die before he plummets into the hard concrete. This has to be another nightmare.

Everything was pitchblack again. He couldn't say where he was now, only that he was in lying position, and that he was surrounded with pillows and a blanket. What immediately caught his awakening attention was the constant, rhythmical beeping not so far from him, plus the footsteps and distant conversations in the background. Irritated by the beeping, he slowly tried to open his eyes. His eyes prickled and slowly, he managed to slid his eyelids away from each other and slowly looked around. He was lying in an unfamiliar hospital room, surrounded with medical tools and mechanism. He immediately noticed the IV that was stuck in the crook of his elbow, and the heart rate measuring computer that was letting out the beeping sound. According to that, his heart rate was normal. As he blinked and got more focus he noticed that right next to the bed he was occupying was a small basked, full with get well postcards and sweets. Who in the world would send him those? And why is he in hospital? He only got some cuts and bruises.

He then tilted his head to look at his hands. There was no wound on his right palm. Was this a dream? He remembered getting impaled and bleeding, he remembered how it hurt when White clutched his hand and-

"White." He squeaked and immediately shut his mouth, and slapped his hands against it. Dear God, his voice! When was the last time he spoke? It sounded like he was an old fart. It was then he noticed the end of a bandage on his face. With his fingers, he gently touched and followed the bandage and noticed his scar was bandaged up. But why? He had that scar for years, why bandage it up now when it was healed? He then felt for his other scar and noticed that was not wrapped up. Huh, weird.

Hasty footsteps caught his attention. Someone was heading his way but he didn't really care. He needed to know where he is, where White is, how he got there and much more. He waited and the footsteps came closer and he sat up, careful to not pluck out the IV from it's place. As he listened, he also noticed the person who was coming as sniffing. Ah, then that person is definitely not coming to his room then.

In that exact moment, the handle moved, Black tensed, and the door slowly opened with a creek, revealing the sniffing person. It was a woman in her middle age, her hair was reddish-brown. She was dressed in a light blue summer dress. Despite the happy color she wore, she was still crying when she entered and kept gazing at the ground.

As she took a step, she looked up and locked eyes with the boy and they both tensed up. The boy didn't know why she was tense, but he was because he didn't like strangers at all. The woman's mouth dropped slightly, and a fresh wave of tears emerged from her green eyes. The scarred boy immediately felt uncomfortable.

Before he could say or think of something, he found himself in the arms of the woman, who was now crying in his ears, and burying one hand in his hair, while with her other arm, she carefully embraced his torso. The boy froze and listened to the woman's mantra:

"You awoke! You awoke! After all this time… you awoke… finally! They almost gave up on you, but we didn't, sweetie. We visited you every single day… Oh my God, it, it, it…"

The scarred boy was utterly terrified. Why was this woman hugging him? Awoke? And why is she calling him "sweetie"? Who the hell IS she? He didn't want to hurt this woman, but he had to ask the questions that were bothering him. With all the strength he could muster, he fired up his vocal cords and asked in a hushed voice,

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Who are you?" he felt the woman slightly tense up again, and sniffing she pulled away, and slipped her hands on his shoulders, facing him and smiling at him, with still wet eyes.

"W-well, I'm surprised, even though the doctors said you wouldn't remember." She let out a heartfelt laugh and sat down in front of him and now cradled his smaller hands into hers. Now he was getting more irritated, but as he felt this, something in his unconscious hushed him and felt protective of this woman. Did he forget something…? Was she one of those whores who lent them some food when they were hungry?

"And…and... Do you remember anything before the accident?" she asked gently.

"Accident?" he echoed. "No. I was always living in Treasure Town and never had an accident, miss."

She smiled when he addressed her as miss and now stroked his cheek that had no bandage on, "Don't call me miss. But to dream that you live in Treasure Town? You've never been there before, sweetie."

Several thoughts surfaced in his mind. First, he wanted to slap her hand away. Second, why is she talking to him like that? He never flirted with older women, hell he never flirted at all, he thinks relationships are for people who can afford it. And this nickname she uses on him, he felt the urge to ask her to stop it. But once again, something in his unconscious mind was protesting and saying she has every right to do these. This, he thought, is one fucked up nightmare again.

The woman smiled again and lowered her gaze as she pulled her hand away, "So you don't remember me, huh. It's quite painful to me, you know. I can see the rage in your eyes when I touch you. You can't lie to me, I know you better than anyone else in this whole wide world." The boy didn't know how to respond, but when the woman wanted to continue, the door opened again, and a very familiar person appeared in the doorway, which immediately made Black snarl and spit out in disgust,

"Kimura." He hissed. But to his utter surprise, Kimura wasn't wounded like he remembered. Instead, he looked healthy but had bags under his eyes, which were lit up with excitement when he noticed the boy is awake.

"He… he's awake!" He stuttered happily and hurried to the bed, only to be stopped by the woman and Black's intense stare,

"He doesn't remember us, honey." She said sadly and looked at the boy who was still having a hateful expression on his face towards the man. "And it seems like he had a bad nightmare and you were the bad person in it."

"Bad person?!" Black hissed, not caring about the hurtful expression both adults wore when he snapped, "He waltzed into my town and did as he pleased. He was a real ass." He spat. "Hah, but I took care of you and you ran away with your tail between your legs." He grinned, "I bet this is another fucked up nightmare again, so I'm not afraid of saying my thoughts out loud."

But instead of having the feeling of victory when he crushed some adults' heart or hope, he felt deflated. The two adults were now scornfully looking away. This stayed like this for a little, then "Kimura" spoke,

"It's true in the past I did hurt you." He quickly eyed the bandage that was on his eye, " I had problems, but we've managed to pull through together. Seems like I can't erase the horrible memories I gave to you and this is how your unconscious-self handled it. I bet you beat me up, right?"

Black shrugged, "Yeah, but what does it matter? This is only a dream. I wake up and then I'll be back."

"This isn't a dream." The woman spoke up, tears welling up in her eyes again making Black turn his attention to her, "Please, try to remember us." He searched her face but he didn't find anything out of the ordinary. She had exactly the same color as his, and the "Kimura" had the exact eye color as he did. Aside from that, he didn't find anything interesting.

The man seemed to have enough. He gently put his hand on the boy's head, who growled in protest, but the man ignored and began, "When you were younger, I used to be an alcoholic. Every night I would come home drunk and sometimes I would hurt you or your- or her." He quickly exchanged looks with the woman and continued "We had a crisis and I agreed to go seek for professional help. After a year I was finally free from alcohol and we decided it would be the best for the three of us to have a little break, so we went to the beach."

"_I had a dream. It was so blue! We were on the beach…" _Black's eyes began to prickle and the man continued,

"You've always wanted to go deeper into the sea despite our warnings." The man was now tearing up and Black groaned, "So when I wasn't looking and was busy with making a phone call, you slipped past me and dove into the sea alone."

"_And then we are swimming in the sea! There are dolphins! Crabs! So colourful!"_

"You went in very deep, and your muscles grew tired." The woman was now silently weeping, "We were only a hundred meters away from you, and you drowned."

"_Hey, Black. I had another dream again. You were underwater and you were chokin' on' you' breath, cuz' a plant grabbed ya'."_

"You didn't lose full consciousness, so you began to swim back to the surface, but as you moved your legs, you accidently trapped your own foot, by tangling it between the overgrown seaweeds. You began to struggle more, and you got more and more tangled."

The man continued with tears on his face, "We've got there half a minute after you drowned. I cut you free from the plants but… Too much water got to your system, and your brain was almost without oxygen. The doctors found it a miracle for you to be alive."

"_It's a miracle that he's still alive. If you had gotten there a minute later, he'd be dead…"_

"At first, there was a risk that you might not be able to move, ever again..."

"_Don't you know? These Cats can fly!"_

"But miraculously, your muscles can function again, and we made sure your muscles were still trained while you were unconscious. And… that… you were for a whole year. The doctors gave up all hope on you. You were struggling between life and death for a whole year. We believed in you, and you never gave up."

The boy was speechless. Pictures blurred before him, memories his unconscious self wanted to show him, to make sure that yes, this man speaks the truth. He was now sitting, staring ahead of him, only the heart-rate measurer breaking the silence with it's secure beeping.

"You still don't remember us?" the man asked painfully, "Makoto, my son?"

It was then, he felt like something in his mind broke. Like a huge waterfall, an invisible dam was broken, and the memories came, rushing, swirling, overwhelming him, engulfing him, whispering to him, showing him the truth.

How his father used to be an alcoholic and came home night after night and had a fight with his mother. He remembered the last time he came home drunk and swung his empty bottle at him, which resulted the scars on his face. He remembered how his father promising then to never hurt them again. Sure, he hated him back then, but when his father became nice, he began to cherish him and glad to have him back. He also remembered how his mother would let him stay up late when his father was out cold and they would always play something, or that one time she let him to the roof of their home in order to let him awe upon how beautiful the city looked at night, and how he asked her why is it, that the dark makes him think of dying and bad things.

Feeling dizzy, he gingerly lifted his hand to the bandage that was on his eye, making both adults keep their breath in. He grabbed the edge of it and quickly tore it off, wincing slightly when it came off and quickly discarded the now unusable bandage. The adults now gasped at the scar that distorted the boy's face and the woman immediately spoke up,

"I'm sure some plastic surgery will help erase that scar, Makoto! We'll do everything to heal those damages!" she tried to cheer the young boy up who, to be frank, wasn't desperate about the scar and looked at the woman with now a warm expression on his face.

"I don't need that. I think this scar is pretty cool, besides, I got used to it, mom." The woman's eyes lit up when he finally addressed her as his parent and quickly embraced him careful, not to unplug the IV from the crook of the boy's elbow,

"We are so glad to have you back! We promise we will have a new, happier life." She whispered and hugged him tighter.

Gingerly, and maybe the first time in this year, but not in his life, he carefully wrapped his arms around his female parent. It felt so alien to him, but he ignored it and welcomed the warm feeling seeping in his chest,

"I know." He whispered, "Anything is better than where I got out from." _Though_, he thought, _I miss having White around. Or… was White… Me?_

With a grin, his father cleared his throat, "Besides, your mom and I have something to announce."

He let go of his mother who sat back and was beaming with happiness and nodded.

"I don't know if you remember it yet but…" she trailed off and looked at his husband with a blush then back to Black, who is now Makoto, "When you were younger, you've always wanted to have a little brother." The boy's eyes were now wide like saucers,

"It seems like you're going to be a big brother in 8 months."

The boy's face was now lit up with a grin, something he hadn't done in a year. He felt so excited and happy at the same time, he didn't know what to do first then suddenly he thought of something.

"Really?!" So White was not his unconscious self at all! "That's so cool!"

Despite him being happy, he suddenly felt shy as he asked,

"Can I um… touch?" Makoto's mother nodded and sat closer to his son who looked at his mom's slightly swollen belly. He carefully lifted his hand and put it onto his mom's belly. He almost jerked his hand away when he felt a slight movement that was definitely not the bowel movement he got used to feel. With a smile, he leaned in to his hand, ignoring the awkwardness he felt and gently whispered to his unborn brother,

"Be happy, be happy."


End file.
